glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Grey
Jessica Grey, also known as "Jessica," was the false main antagonist of the 2nd season. She first debuts that makes a cameo in "Continue"'s ending. Ever since "Do or Die", she redeemed herself and became one of Frisk's allies. Appearance Debut During her debut, Jessica Grey appears as a middle-age woman with black hair that has grey bangs. She wears a dark blue coat and brown shoes that resemble the uniform of a lawyer. Also, Jessica had grey eyes. Current After being forgiven by Papyrus for playing a part in Sans' death, she regains her trait, Integrity. This made her look more like a young adult. This gives her paler skin and blue eyes. Instead of her bangs and eyes being grey, they turned blue. Personality During her debut, Jessica seemed to be persistent and somewhat controlling. As the leader of the AMD, she seems determined to keep the scales between humans and monsters align. But, inside, she is a caring person that cares about her family and wants peace between monsters and humans. When Jessica found out that Asgore murdered Integrity, she reacted negatively and became vengeful towards monsterkind. While Jessica worked with Betty, she seemed to believe that she was doing good by "avenging" her daughter. But, after she got a taste of Betty's cruelty, Jessica recognized the evil in her actions and had a change in heart. In Do or Die, when she apologized for her actions and asked for Asgore and Papyrus' forgiveness, she cleary regretted playing a part in Sans' death and became remorseful. After Papyrus forgave her, she regained her trait, Integrity, thus becoming an protagonist. After her redemption, she revelaed that she is helpful, kind, and committed in taking down Betty. Due to being a tragic character, Jessica likely suffers from Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD). This is shown when she would get flashbacks about her and Integrity and deaply regrets causing her daughter to run off to Mt. Ebott. History Early life Jessica Grey once had a husband and a child, but her husband died in a car crash. Having a huge position in the AMD and only having a child by her side, Jessica was very busy. Many times, her child, Integrity, tried to tell her many things, but Jessica ignored her. Sadly, Integrity ran off to Mt. Ebott. My Sunshine As AMD's (Anti Monster Department's) leader, her job is to monitor the monsters, and if they attempt to do bad things, the AMD will send out a hand to execute/detain the monsters and help humans as much as they can. After a meeting, Frisk tried to prove to Jessica that monsters are really harmless creatures that want to live in peace. Here, Frisk wanted to prove this to her so she would sign a peace treaty between monsterkind and humanity. Frisk takes Jessica and Betty arrive to Gaster's laboratory, where Frisk was trying to prove that monsters are intelligent beings and do care about the future. Gaster explained his work on the "Core" and its purpose, impressing Jessica that not only the energy of the future will be sufficient but unlimited as well. After that, Betty, Frisk and Jessica move on to Toriel's new school, showing Jessica how humans can control their soul powers. This is where Jessica had a flash back about her daughter and her last moments with her before she left. During the meeting held about whether the monsters would be allowed to stay on the surface, it is revealed that Jessica's daughter was the last human child to be killed by Asgore, who had a Dark Blue SOUL (Integrity). It is also revealed Jessica's flashback that her daughter ran away because Jessica didn't attend her dance recital. When Jessica learns that Asgore killed her daughter, this worsened the relationship between monsters and humans. This led to Jessica making a deal with a shadow-like creature (Betty) to avenge her daughter by destroying all monsters. Dust Jessica and Betty team up in order to sabotage the monsters. While Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus are at Mettaton's show, Bravery (Betty's creator) is found on top of a construction crane and cries for help, attracting Papyrus' attention. At the same time, Jessica is in a dark alley holding a nullifier which disables a monster's powers but cracks the user's soul. Since Papyrus is unaware about the function of each button, Bravery tricks him into pressing the green one, letting go of the heavy beams the crane was holding. Sans uses his powers to stop them from falling on the humans while Frisk guides everyone to safety. Jessica then fires a bolt at Sans, draining his magic and causing him to drop the load he was carrying. They didn't realize whether Papyrus is missing until after the chaos, where Bravery turned out to be a hallucination all along, which eventually disappears. Later, Jessica and Betty team up again to take their revenge on Sans And Asriel who were at AMD Headquarters, looking at the camera footage around the city. Sans and Asriel, unknown of their visitors, watch a camera-feed of Frisk opening a shield in front of Betty to protect her (in episode 1 we see a car going to hit Betty) from nothing. Sans tells Asriel to warn the others. During all of this, Gaster reads a story about two siblings who created the barrier. At the security room, Betty comes in and reveals her true nature and the pink soul's trait, Fear. Sans prepares for battle, but gets shot by Jessica shortly, which nullifies his powers. Betty deceptively turns into Chara to lower Asriel's guard but just before his soul is taken by Betty's spear, Sans teleports in front of him with his little energy he had, shielding Asriel and taking the hit as he get his soul eaten by Akumu. Asriel suddenly remembered what Sans said, "We have to warn the others". He then escapes, leaving only Jessica and Betty in the room. Betty asked for the vial of hate that Jessica is holding, but Jessica refuses. She then experiences a horrifying hallucination of her daughter, Integrity, who is covered in scars as she smiles horrifyingly. Do or Die Jessica goes to the prison where Asgore and Papyrus are held in bars. Jessica asks Undyne to open the cells but Undyne refuses, not knowing she is the one who ordered her to not allow anyone. Jessica reveals her AMD card, allowing her to see Asgore. Both of them talk how about how sorry they were but then Jessica goes to Papyrus' Cell and tells him how sorry she is about the role she played on Sans' death. Papyrus forgives her, thus she gain her power of integrity back (Dark Blue). Jessica and the others reach Gaster's home when Betty's pink slimes were attacking the city. She gets assaulted by Asriel and Gaster but Papyrus summons a Gaster blaster to shield her from the attacks. Later in the episode Jessica with Dr. Alphys and Gaster when he going to fight Betty and Akumu. Jessica watches with Dr. Alphys but when Gaster nearly loses his life, Alphys goes in and sacrifices herself to kill Betty with the Nullifier. Dr. Alphys, before clicking the button, told Jessica to leave with Gaster using an artifact that teleport human and monsters. They reach prison where Undyne worries about Alphys, but rushes in to see injured Gaster and Miss Grey. Jessica tell Undyne that Alphys was remained behind to kill Betty. Undyne being worried about Alphys, rushes into the Nullifier Room as fast as she can only to find out that she was too late. Love After Gaster had regained consciousness after almost being killed by Betty, he reacted negatively to her, telling her to keep her hands off of him. Later in the episode, Papyrus granted her permission to use Gasters screens to alert the humans of the Creatures of Fear, telling them to only go out of their houses in the company of a monster. Trivia * She is also one of the first known humans to test the beta of "Monster paralyzing" The Gun that needed the use of a soul. * Jessica's soul is grey, only if she doesn't regain her trait (Integrity) About Grey * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Bete Noire are making out a plan and talking about HATE Tumblr Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:AMD Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Female Category:Alive es:Jessica Grey ru:Джессика